


Game Master - Unlocked

by LackOfUpdates



Category: Marvel (Comics), Terror Infinity, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackOfUpdates/pseuds/LackOfUpdates
Summary: Sieghart wakes up in the company building of one of the most dangerous Supervillains in the world. They are greeted by an inhuman entity who pushed them into an Death March that will span dimensions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rate, Review, and comment
> 
> It helps write better

Episode 1  
Sieghart opened bleary eyes to a room of more than a dozen people. All different age groups but definitely adults. Sitting up trying to make sense of it all, blinking to adjust to the low-light of his surroundings.

The pale moonlight illuminating the gloomy pitch-black. Once his eyes had adjusted Sieghart noticed two people in military fatigues standing off to the side holding guns. Both of them, hard faced and with graying hair.

Standing surveying the room, and checking dead phone lines, as the people started to stir, two minutes after a pop-up showed up.

……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..……..  
Player ???: Sieghart Valunheim  
???  
Main Mission: Survive  
Difficulty: Tier 8-C+  
World: Marvel Universe  
Time Limit: One Month  
Side Missions:  
?  
?  
?  
….  
Points: Pending  
……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..……..

Everyone looked confused and the people holding guns weren't helping.

The room was a massive laboratory, with ceiling high windows, desks and lab equipment scattered about. There were even hazard symbols to the sides for danger. There was one door leading out to the hallway shrouded in darkness. 

We heard footsteps echoing from beyond the doorway, then into view came a very classy shoe, attached to it were velvet pants, way too many forest-green belts a number of them more for fashion that holding up his pants, to a yellow dress shirt, and an orange suit over it, finishing off the mad ensemble was a dead red tie. Above his shoulders, a square shape, filled with the colours of the rainbow. His head…  
...was a TV.  
[A̧҉͢h̶͘̕ḩ͟ y͜m̶g̛͏'̸͠ ̶a͜h̶͡ ҉n͘͢i̵l͞͞g̡ḩ'̸ŗ̶i ̷͘to͟d̵̨ay҉̡!]

‘...Ah, my face.’ The floor was cold, and there was an intense pain, or at least that’s what Sieghart thought, the pain had made the others and myself black out for a moment. Even after it had receded his vision swam as he tried to stand back up, trying to look at him. 

[Sorry, sorry, forgot what language humans spoke.]

‘What in the world was that!? He spoke and-and,’ Sieghart couldn’t remember anything after that. 

[Now normally I don’t make house calls, but figured I’d make an exception just this once. I̤̘̞͍̻̘̝͌̈́ĝ̷̨͔̪͓̪ͨ̾ͥ̽̚o̡͗ͤ͌̇҉͖r͈̳ͥ͒͒̾̚͝ always did make it seem like this was fun.]

For some reason Sieghart couldn’t move. He could still think, but something about him just enraptured their attention and kept it hostage causing his body to be incredibly lethargic. 

[I’ll make things very simple. Don’t die. Oh, and make sure to entertain me. It's not that hard, I’m easily excitable.] His old timey tv head from the 60s switched from the classic RGB screen to a scene of people dying briefly before stopping at an animal documentary. 

People opened their mouths, probably to rebel or shout obscenities, until he drew attention to his gun. Sieghart didn’t know why a tv man was carrying around a revolver but he held it with an experienced hand. He’d used it before. 

He drew his index finger to the middle of the screen where all the colour on the screen had concentrated on the finger surrounded by black. 

[You don’t have a choice, well to be more accurate, you all used to have a choice, and you chose to be here. So let’s disavow with all the hypocrisy] He tilted his head, as all the colour splashed against the side, before leaking out of his head and splashing onto the floor. [Alright?]

Sieghart realized then that no one could move, and it wasn’t because of his gun. 

[Wonderful. If you want to remember how you got here, or simply enjoy yourself, whatever you desire, I don’t care. Try to achieve it. I already have what I want anyways.]

What he wanted? 

[Besides not dying, I’ll be nice and explain the basics. You’ll be completing missions right there on your old timey watches I asked ol’ Ḱͧ̐̎̂̏ͥ͋̄͆ͭ͂ͬ̽͋̚͏̫̫̤̻̭͙͈̞̮͜͟͝r̨̨͍̝̻͖̰͎͓̙̱̘̒̄̄̿ͪ̕͠o̷̥͎̭̯̹̳̼̲̖̜̩͇̠͍̯̅͆̿ͬ͗ͤ̈ͮ̎͒͢ņ̛̗͙͇͖̱͇̠͇̗̗̰͉̭͖̙̎ͥͦ̓ͩ̊̂͜͡ö̸̧͔̟͔̫͉̜̩̰̝̣͔̟́̄͂̿ͣ͌̉ͨͨ͛ͤ̈́̓̒ͪ̕͜s̨̒ͧ̈̑ͨ̂́̐͒͋ͭ̑̉̌ͦ̋ͦ͟͞҉̖̥̫̠̮͓ͅ to cook up with my own little touches. There are a few other functions it has, but I’ll let you figure out their mysteries. There isn’t much more to this than that. Survive and you might have a chance to go back home.]

Since they couldn’t move, none of them could check about what he was talking about. Missions? Watches? 

He put a finger to his head flipping to a scene of an unnaturally massive library [I think that’s everything. Hmm, This wasn’t as fun as I̤̘̞͍̻̘̝͌̈́ĝ̷̨͔̪͓̪ͨ̾ͥ̽̚o̡͗ͤ͌̇҉͖r͈̳ͥ͒͒̾̚͝ made it out to be though.] He seemed to mutter to himself, [Maybe I should’ve focused on a singular cast… Ah, mistakes to fix for next time, ciao!] 

Sieghart could move again. Immediately, lunged towards him, trying to tackle the TV man. The Multicoloured fashion statement turned one of the dials on the side of his head and disappeared. The gun he was holding falling to the ground as if its strings cut. 

We all took a moment to digest this, Sieghart could tell some people were barely holding themselves from lashing out. At someone or even something. 

Question? Missions? None of what they were saying was making any remote sense. Sieghart sighed, and picked up the gun, not sure what to even do with it. It was just a gun from the looks of it nothing special, they were unlikely to be any real clues on it, it was very ordinary. It was naturally empty of any bullets. But didn’t doubt the weird TV didn’t have something else up his sleeve. The two people who were calm throughout were standing to the side a little paler than normal and seeming to recover from the shock.  
The others were already shouting and trying to demand someone explain what was happening, other people were in denial and in various stages of self delusion, while a little annoying, he did understand their feelings. 

Sieghart walked up to them, “Nice to meet you, my name is Sieg-” 

“Jack, and that’s Reaper.” The other man with three scars on his face grimly smiled, but his eyes weren’t in it very distracted. Focusing more on the spot the TV man had disappeared off to. 

“Hate to ask, but uh, do you have any idea of what's going on?” 

“I do, I’ll explain to everyone.” Sieghart was surprised he did, and even more so he was nicer than he looked. He guessed it really was true, not being able to judge a book by its cover. 

Yeah no. There was something very off about them, they reminded me of his dad’s colleagues, people who had seen too much, and done more than what they saw to survive. People you were never sure were really on your side, until crunch time. 

Everyone had stopped talking as he spoke, just something made them stop, he was very quiet, unlike the maniac oddness that was the TV man, “If you guys survive until the end you’ll be taken to the Lobby where you can exchange your points for stats, skills, genetic mutations or items, we both have a genetic mutation and this gun you see here. The last setting we were in was the Movie Jaws, and there were twenty of us at the start. "

If they glowed any brighter Sieghart might’ve gone blind from the two rays of happiness, though given what they said it was sort of apt-

Side Mission: Tutorial for New Players – Now Locked

What?

……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..……..  
Player ???: Sieghart Valunheim  
???  
Main Mission: Survive or Kill the Escaped Experiment  
Difficulty: Tier 8-C+  
World: Marvel Universe  
Time Limit: One Month  
Side Missions:  
Tutorial for New Players – Now Locked  
?  
?  
...  
Points: Pending  
……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..…….. ……..……..

Wait… Was this like an RPG? A sick twisted RPG. Kidnapping people to play this game.  
Then where were the basic weapons and skills one got? Or did we get any at all? By the fact, they were holding AKs meant we could get guns but from where? The Lobby they said but where was that? Sieghart felt he might’ve accepted the situation a bit too fast, but attributed it to the fact that nothing had happened yet that was beyond his understanding.  
With the possible weird TV man, but that was likely just a costume and misdirection when he had disappeared. Meaning even though he had somehow traveled to another universe, judging by the floating translucent window in front of him. Passing his hand through it had the screen ripple much like water. So at the very least this had a lot of resources poured into it. 

He had two theories he was running simultaneously.  
This was an actual fantasy death game RPG in Marvel  
Someone spent way too much time to set all this up, and was likely a very expensive and resource driven project. 

‘There were more questions than answers, and the two didn’t exactly exude a friendly enough aura where people felt safe in asking them questions, even if they faked it remarkably well. People didn't bring weapons to picnics...except maybe my dad.’ Deciding it didn’t matter, all he had to do was focus on figuring out where he really was and just keep an open, but cautious, mind. 

Sieghart looked behind him noting the large moon illuminating the yard, and started to lean towards theory number one more than two.

Giant words standing in reverse and partially hidden by the large skyscraper in the middle of the yard and crescent shape of the building they were in.  
Sieghart still hadn't accepted what was happening or at least parts of what was happening.

Letters about ten meters high, and made out of metal. 

Oscorp.

‘What.’

There was just no way.

He almost denied what he was seeing. ‘Maybe this was a dream. Maybe I had been drinking. Maybe, mayb-maybe-’

‘Were they really in another world?’

After a moment he denied it, ‘It's too much for an elaborate prank, an incredible waste of time and money.’ 

However, if they really were in the Marvel Universe, to be on the safe side it would be best to remember what he could. 

Much of what he remembered for Oscorp was pretty bad, at least when Spidey wasn't around. It was a spawning ground for evil and none of it was remotely normal or weak. Most of the time bizarre experiments escaping or someone stole some tech and went on a rampage. That was the mild stuff. 

‘No, I’m getting ahead of myself, this is just a bad dream, a really hyper realistic bad dream.’ It was likely a death match by the super corporate elite demon worshippers or something.

Or maybe he had been kidnapped as a trial experiment for beta Virtual Reality testing. For a second, he had been hopeful but knew it was stupid. 

Pinching his skin, it was unlikely, no matter how much research people had been doing they wouldn’t be able to get the world in such detail, at least not this early, even with quantum computing. 

Perhaps this really was an elaborate tv game show? 

But without any memories of coming here? 

Sieghart gulped and tried to relax, and take note of what was important.

Game Master, Lobby, Marvel Universe, OSCORP, Points, RPG shop, Side Missions.

And the Mission; Survive The Escaped Science Experiment. 

Whether this was real or not, the first or the second theory, he knew everyone was in danger at the very least. 

‘You don't survive Escaped Experiment scenarios by choice, you need plot armour for that. There was no way I’m the protagonist.’ he thought, ‘I’m kind of capable, having had military training.’ Feeling better about his survival odds if realistically and not narratively. Marginally.

Sieghart felt around in his pocket and pulled out a pen and pocket notebook and wrote it all down. Because it looked like he was going to be busy worrying about surviving the next few hours to even think about recalling all this in future was unlikely.

When Sieghart looked up the two veterans had left. While expected… it was still disappointing they really didn't have any reason to stay or help. People had started to calm down some. 

It was best to speak up, even reluctantly, we needed to work together to survive this pseudo-horror story.

Sieghart wasn’t exactly the tallest so he stood on a chair and spoke up, “Has anyone heard of Oscorp?” 

They all looked at me like he was nuts, he returned the look. How had they never heard of-

Looking at their attire, most of them in business suits and dresses with the exception of two who wore normal street clothes but they all looked to be in their 30-40s. The type of people that just worked continuously. 

Right, old people.

Sieghart tried to explain in as much detail of what he knew, which wasn’t much. 

This turned out to be a good thing as he realized he could improvise and lead them into thinking certain things, and perhaps skip the entire denial of their reality that nothing of this sort could ever happen and break off the group.  
Denial was annoying, dealing with it myself wasn’t as hard with the kind of take things in stride attitude Sieghart had gotten from his dad, his love of fiction and again dad's crazy survival scenarios.

They weren’t ever this elaborate though. 

“To put it bluntly, too much time, detail and resources have gone into this for any of this to be normal, so I urge you all to keep an open mind. It looks like we've been taken against our will to a random location near the city, judging by the light pollution in the horizon.”  
Sieghart played it off like this was the real world which he still half believed was true and especially since we had no idea how we got here, which was true.  
“This place looks like a research facility that pioneered in the various fields of science; biology, and chemistry and the like,” true.  
Now to the crux, “I’ve heard of ‘reports’ of bio-weaponry and experimentation on humans, this could be something that is happening now. I believe us to have been kidnapped to be forced to play this sick twisted game which is basically a way for them to gather data, or it was for some rich guy's perverse entertainment.” Sieghart cringed slightly as he said it out loud, it sounded a lot more ridiculous than when he was just thinking about it. 

Sieghart looked to their faces realizing he might’ve done-goofed. They didn't look like they believed a word he had said about the last bit, the ones who might’ve just seemed more scared, a few were slightly calmer. None of it as intended.

(+_(+(+_(+(+_(+

Sites: RoyalRoadLegends, Fanfiction.net, Scribblehub, Ao3


	2. Season 1 Marvel Ep 2

##  Episode 2

Sieghart tried not to groan internally. Leading large groups of people on the verge of stupid groupthink was frustrating, just because he didn’t have proper tangible proof didn’t mean they weren’t in some sort of danger. It was worse when he was incompetent at leading people, or being properly social, but he pushed onwards.

A person in a beige suit, with glasses and a red tie asked him with a skeptical look, “And how...did you come across this information.” 

“I watch the news. There are also reports from lesser known stations about what companies, like the one we’re in, are upto.” Sieghart bluffed slightly, “Tell me you don’t think we’re in danger in the least.”

“We aren’t, because none of us are tied up, there haven’t been any ransoms made or anything.” While he did have a point there. 

“Except for the TV man, and the fact that everyone here woke up without our memories of arriving? Or that no one has ever heard of Oscorp?” 

They didn’t look very moved, if anything that believed me less even if Sieghart was on point, it was still too ridiculous. No one even bothered to check. Sieghart tried not to think about how his shorter stature, coupled with his young face didn’t help his view. 

Sieghart believed it was likely because they were civilians and none of them looked to have any combat or any life-and-death training at all. So they wouldn’t really have instincts for this thing, simply brushing it off as weird. 

Sieghart stopped for a second and tried to regroup his thoughts, he didn’t really have visible proof but that didn’t mean he was wrong, and even with his paranoia. But if they were inside a death game or in danger, there wouldn’t be time to find ‘ _ their proof’  _ to show their great scientific minds that they were in danger. 

‘Okay, maybe I was getting annoyed that I was wrong. Wait, no that’s a good thing, being wrong is good. But it was likely that wasn’t the case here.’ 

“Regardless of all of this,” Giving up on the death match argument, which Sieghart was starting to see seemed implausible the longer he thought about it, even if a TV man just walked in telling them that exact thing, “We have to be careful as we live, I checked the phones and they don’t seem to be working. It’s best we don’t get caught trespassing.” 

Somehow they accepted it and decided to leave as fast as possible to get on with their lives.

Strangely enough he was used to waking up in strange places thanks to dad's 'Training', he didn't think that was the case here. Things weren't adding up, there was no way this situation was normal. From the training he had learnt to scan his surroundings and felt something off.

Couldn't pinpoint what was making that feeling, but it didn't matter if it was best to trust his instincts on this matter they rarely lead me astray. There was a fire axe behind a glass case and thought best to take it with him, might need a weapon later, 'Better Overkill than killed'. Covered his fist with his jacket and broke the glass quietly, extracting it gently.

They walked as one into the dark hallway. The facility quieter than a graveyard, he could hear the silence. All the lights off with. 

How would a death game work out here? Was this just a role-playing serial killer? Or an actual escaped experiment?

Would the 'experiment', as they termed, have bulletproof armour? Death games usually had the players at a serious disadvantage, from what Sieghart remembered from the genre. 

Alternatively, if this was real. How did the experiment get loose in the first place? Did some wack-job scientist work late into the night and fall asleep, and accidentally hit the release button? He really didn’t want to die because someone hadn’t bought some coffee to keep themselves awake.

Sieghart had already instinctively convinced himself of the possibility he was in another universe, trying to fight common sense that couldn't accept it rationally.

Sometimes he wished he could deduce like Sherlock Holmes, then he'd be able to actually back up the instinct properly. Like 'Hey, this company building hasn't been refurbished in the past six months, there are signs of constant normal company employee behavioral patterns, and this piece of land hasn't been moved in the past 20 years or something. So this company had popped up specifically for this death game, let's jump out the window!'

Gazed into the flickering abyss as the lights they turned on stayed on briefly before failing playing havoc on our fears.

There were too many Marvel villains to count from that were experiments. Hell even Captain America was one. The mission made it sound like it was murderous. Oscorp was a clue likely a spidey villain which wasn't much when the dude had fought everyone in Marvel ever. The experiment could be a Green Goblin, either as a parody and some killer wearing Goblin's costume might walk down the hallways with an axe and riot gear, or the person might come after them in an actual glider, throwing bombs at them.

Not to mention the crazy number of animal themed mutations.

If it was the later then there was no chance of winning since almost all of his villains were already stronger than Spidey who could easily lift thousands of kilograms.

Sieghart tried not to groan, 'I would take on the Joker over an escaped experiment any day, especially since they could never be beat with a gun or a good RPG to the face.'

  
  


He just kept hoping that if this did become dangerous at least it would be kept to a human level. Because the more he thought about it, the more he realized this axe was going to be useless if he faced something like that. 

Sieghart didn’t know whether to talk or not because if something dangerous truly was out there… he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking at the thought of actually facing someone that powerful. Walking down this moonlight hallway with the shadows covering the floor, scared him more than he wanted to admit. Worried he was going to be jumping at his own shadow if this kept up.

_ 'Please be nothing, please tell me I'm nothing but a tin-foil nutjob.' _

“So, does anyone have a gun, or some sort of weapon?”

Everyone jumped slightly startled by the noise, even if he kept it just barely above silence. No one responded, he just sighed and kept going, “Not even a taser? Ladies? Pepper Spray?"

They all looked like they wanted to strangle him. Okay that might've been an exaggeration but he wasn't being invited into anyone's house that's for sure. Sieghart felt his heart subside, annoying people was very therapeutic for him but he didn't like crossing the line. It was unfortunate that none of them had anything resembling a weapon.

A loud bang echoed throughout the building.

In the dark silence, it sounded like an explosion. The lack of fire and destruction told them otherwise. Getting fed up one of the businessmen walked forward impatiently, his shoes clacking loudly.

Sieghart said, "Err, maybe walk a bit quieter?" as he shifted his eyes around and kept a grip on the fire axe.

The impatient businessman said, "I don’t have time for this. I have a meeting tomorrow. This farce is taking up too much time. I need to find the exit and leave this place before we get arrested and thrown in jail. Honestly would’ve written all of this off as a bad dream if it wasn’t for the smell."

"Smell?"

Business said annoyed, "Yes, it smells like when snakes shed their skin. If I didn’t know any better, I would say a large snake had escaped-"

At that point Sieghart stopped listening. There was perhaps one villain that stood out as one of the many Dr. Jekyll and Hyde copy cats of the series. The Lizard. A seven-foot-tall humanoid reptile that was deadly as it was intelligent depending on what version they were looking at. The fact this was Oscorp and the fact the mission parameter had used to term ‘escaped experiment’ it was probably safe to say it was probably Curt Conner who was experimenting late into the night and because he had either been sleep deprived, drunk or completely sober and sane, which was worse, had done the stupid thing by testing it on himself.

He was usually taken down by the mercury level dropping below 0 or our friendly neighborhood hero cured him with an antidote. Before he turned again and killed a bunch of people...again. Ignoring Spideys stupidity, none of them would survive against that monster. Everything exceeded anything a normal human was capable of, the only weakness they could exploit was the cold. This wasn't the land of Maple Syrup and Polar Bears.

Assuming of course the Marvel theory was true. If it was less fantastical likely a genetically modified anaconda or Komodo Dragon would be the worst case scenario, which while not impossible to deal with people would still die. Assuming of course it was this theory.

He knew that if he tried to get people to listen to him they wouldn't believe him and would stop taking his opinions seriously when he didn't believe it himself, the only proof he had supporting him was that floating translucent window he wasn't entirely sure he hadn't hallucinated and even that could be replicated by a floating mirror and magic tricks.

Even if Sieghart explained who they were likely to face and given the context it was likely it was The Lizard. He couldn't ask someone if they had a floating window beside him, he believed that people were ignoring their own windows since no one had mentioned anything about having one.

Then again he was just operating under the assumption that this was real and he would rather be paranoid and cautious than risk actually facing all this without preparing himself beforehand. He honestly wanted to be wrong, the text window, those two men, and the fact he had no memory of being kidnapped or any actual smell of chemicals being used on him made it hard to think otherwise. He also hadn’t found any cameras that showed they were being spied on. His extensive knowledge of hidden cameras, he bitterly remembered, all learned from his military-esque dad.

Sieghart suddenly stopped when he noticed something on the side of the wall. His face went pale.

"What's wrong?" Sieghart heard someone whisper.

"Try not to freak out," Sieghart played it out, "but I think we have a large reptile on the loose." Fitting both possibilities. Even though…

He swallowed as he looked at the claw marks going from the bottom of the wall to the top made by something that had an absurd amount of strength and was incredibly tall.

'It was the Lizard, damn it.'

Unsurprisingly, they looked on in disbelief.

"Something the size of a… Komodo Dragon judging by the claw marks, they were most likely using them for experiments."

Showing them the marks had them believe me.

For an instant.

They muttered something about kids with overactive imaginations trying to belay the fact that a large animal might crawl out of the darkness and devour them.

That same annoying businessman clicked his teeth, "special effects."

"You really want to die, don't you?"

He became agitated, "we're not under any danger you're being incredibly stupid kid. Why and how did this all come about? It's full of contradictions! Large lizards on the loose coincidentally in a large company late at night where just happened to wake up!? It's stupid and you need to wake up kid!"

"Stop shouting," Sieghart whispered fiercely, "Even if you don't know what about getting caught trespassing."

"I don't care!" He then stormed off. The group glanced at him, one even apologized before trying to explain but Sieghart stopped him. 

The kind older man told him, "Don't take it to heart, he's likely worried about that meeting he keeps going on about. I know I was nervous about my first job interview."

They walked away and Sieghart sighed and went to follow when he noticed the light in one of the labs was on. He called out to them about this but they continued walking wanting to get out as quickly as possible. Sieghart decided there was no more wasting time and opened the door, it was curious to why this room had its light on when the rest of the building had the lights closed.

Their footsteps faded as he closed the door, he heard the sound of a digital clock breaking the sudden silence, and found it to his right reading 4:57. Almost an hour or three 'till daylight which by then all the office workers would be in the building and they would have to explain themselves or be trying to survive the lizard alongside them. It wasn’t like he knew exactly how strong the lizard was this time around, he knew for certain it would outclass them, but how to beat something stronger, faster and somewhat likely to be smarter was the question.

He almost gave up hope shifting through the files when he found a few that sounded like he was on the right track. Access cards left lying around and research papers for bio-weaponry, something about plants. A few that talked about animals, one paper was about how the Spiders had been a success and the Mammal family was coming along nicely. Did that mean Peter hadn't been bit yet or was this simply coincidental? There was also a map directory-

Sieghart heard a faint scream from down the hall.

The sound bounced off the walls making it hard to tell where it was coming from, so Sieghart stopped and listened carefully. The screaming increased in pitch, others joined her.

He burst out of the room making sure he held the axe in hand as he turned to the right and sprinted down the hall. 'I swear if something…' 

He pounded down the monochromatic hallway, not having the time to check his footing he was suddenly airborne having slipped and landed in it, likely liquid as he kept sliding on his back. He slid to a stop in front of the room just as the screams died.

He knew it was what he didn’t want it to be.

On shaky legs he got up and found his pants dripping. He held up the liquid in the moonlight and found it shining red.

He compartmentalized just to function right at that second. The feeling of horror didn't care and gripped his heart.

He’d seen horror movies before. This was stupid beyond belief. What could he do anyway against a ton of muscle and scales?

Before he could even think to move gunfire erupted inside the room.

Why hadn't the veterans attacked sooner-they were using the group as bait!

Sieghart, not considering for a moment Jack and Reaper were killing them decided he'd likely get in the way and took cover in case he got hit by a stray bullet. Several explosions went off and a hiss that he had heard anacondas make in zoos. He could’ve imagined it but it sounded like it had been in pain.

All he knew was that he had to find somewhere else to hide, those guys clearly weren't anyone's allies to anyone but themselves. There was no way he was going to be able to kill that monster or help any of them.

He wasn't strong enough or fast enough he needed a weapon.

Sieghart didn't have any more time to waste; he simply ran towards the room with the most amount of primary colour symbols telling him to stay out of the room and he swiped the card he had taken from the rooms earlier. 

These cards let him open the door without worry luckily for him there weren't any fingerprint scanners or anything complicated like that.

He burst into the room thinking it was empty when he was flipped onto his back and the ceiling was his foreground.

There were two guns pointed right at his face with his arm stepped on The Voice a deep tall person with arms really massive held him in a vice grip asking him

“Who are you?”

Sieghart couldn't really answer from where he was but man is too strong for him to get out of his grip. 'Seriously, it was like this guy trained using logs as weights.'

"Sieghart and I don't mean you guys any harm but there's a giant lizard outside trying to kill us. So maybe barricade the door?"

"..." They silently conversed.

"Going to give you points for blocking my vision so I can't see your face with the guns. Great fear tactic but it really doesn't work on me, anyone else sure. What is this about?"

The lab coat was wrapped around sieg Hearts head as he was pushed against the chair and tied to it 

"Seriously. Listen we don't have time for this."

"We definitely have time for this, my son just died from the giant green scaled monster. I need to know if you know anything about him." His voice grieving with pain. "Tell me what you know."

"Well, nothing."

Sieghart heard the noise of one of the tables being destroyed which was impressive considering how sturdy they were being able to hold up to a number of people easily.

"That woman in white called  _ it _ her husband. Are you with them?" His voice emotionally strained bordering on desperation. Sieghart realized his captor wasn't really antagonistic and was trying to vent his frustrations. 

"No? Why on earth would you think that?" Even still he was just a random person. Not the person to interrogate. This felt incredibly random. 

The Voice who hadn't spoken up and had been quiet this entire time said, "You have the card scanner. But looking at it, it doesn't belong to you." 

"Found it in one of the rooms."

She hummed, her voice changed directions towards the taller man, "Thors, this isn't the way to handle this. And he's clearly not involved."

There was some silence as Sieghart digested what she had said, 'Was this The Avengers? But I don't ever remember Thor having a son.' 

There was some rustling before the hood on his face was released.

He stood up rubbing his wrists to look at the two people standing there. It wasn't a blonde dude with a magic hammer and the female wasn't anyone he recognized.

The man was ridiculously tall over 6ft likely, and had long black curly hair pulled into a ponytail. A blue overcoat hung open down to his knees as he wore really worn material. Like some who lived in the mountains his entire life. He had a sword strapped to his back. He was covered in blood and his expression hellish.

This wasn't Thor of Marvel.

The woman also wasn't anyone he recognized either her blood red Shaggy hair coiling around her shoulders. A portion of it was in a ponytail, she wore an unblemished cardigan, skirt, black leggings and combat boots. In her hands were two large black and white magnums. The sight was so odd he took a second look.

"So who are you guys?"

"Thors of… Norway."

"Ako Fujimaru at your service." She bowed.

"Thors? Fujimaru?"

Just then the building rocked as something exploded and they heard nothing more.

"What the hell is happening?"

"Don't know but I'm going to find out," said Ako. She took a quick glance at Thors who's entire demeanor changed. His face, a demon's. 

Sieghart picked up his fire axe before they burst out into the hallway.

Plaster from the ceiling was falling down as the entire Place seemed to be crumbling from the aftershocks of an earthquake.

What they found seemed to be worse, the entire front end of the building was in Ruins. The entire building was a sort of giant crescent-shaped Moon; the middle part was obliterated to the point where you could practically see the other side.

The three were ten meters from the devastation. Everything was crumbling down, light fixtures were sparking, water was flowing, gas was leaking

"This was not how I left it..." said sieghart.

They heard a hiss and down below on the courtyard something green with glowing yellow cat eyes. It was fighting either Jack or Reaper.

"The  _ beast _ ." Thors grit his teeth, Ako looked concerned and incredibly guilty, likely from not being able to save his son especially if she was who I thought she was.

They heard a loud teenage Shout Sieghart thought it might have been a "No!"

Then he heard a Thwipp. And a long line attached itself to the building. Both Ako and Sieghart looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Was tha-that…

"Spider-Man," Sieghart finished.

The spandex wearing red black and blue smashed into something on the ground and the two realized it was the lizard.

They smashed back into the Lobby on the ground floor of the building and started wrecking stuff up we could hear from way up here on the 10th floor. 

He had originally been running from this entire area from what the lizard was doing now that the entire area was destroyed it made him wonder if he had been here would he have been...

Sieghart couldn't see any signs of the other veteran or even… he tried not to think about what the lizard had done to the others.

He felt like a coward now that he thought about it. Before he knew it Thors had ran on ahead and jumped off the ledge of the destroyed floor, for a moment the two both thought he was about to kill herself, before she landed on to the next floor bounding down with ridiculous Grace and Agility.

From what he could tell Thors was just a regular human. It was beyond impressive and borderline insane.

That shook Ako from her initial shock and she yelled at Sieghart, "Hide!"

Leaving him behind as he watched her jump down with supernatural abilities and agility greater than Thors.

He looked at his axe and the devastation around him. He wasn't cut out for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Rate, Review, and comment


End file.
